Fix You
by Seba20
Summary: Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no lo logras..., yo te ayudaré y arreglaré. [Día 1, Semana SpaBel]


_Alohaaaaa_

_Vengo con este fic, SpaBel, por cierto, ojalá les gusteee_

_Disclaimer:_

_/ Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz Himaruya_

_/ Fic participante de SpaBel's Week día 1 Distinct_

_/ Fic inspirado en la canción "Fix You" de Coldplay, y en varias cosas de la película _Her_ (como la sociedad, creo, o el final, o cuando [spoiler] dice "Ellie...")_

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

Suena mi alarma, con la cual despierto de mi sueño.

Mi sueño, no recuerdo qué era, pero soñé algo. Porque está científicamente comprobado que todos sueñan algo aunque no lo recuerden.

O está científicamente comprobado que decir que "soñé con negro" era porque soñaste algo negro. Algo así como lo de "si nada haces, algo haces".

Una de esas dos.

Bueno, soñé algo. No recuerdo el qué, pero seguramente era un sueño intranquilo, puesto qe mi pierna derecha está sobre las sábanas y el cubrecamas.

Y yo nunca saco mis piernas de las sábanas y el cubrecamas cuando tengo sueños normales.

... "Normales"

Podría ser que me resfríe.

Tal vez fue un sueño intranquilo porque dejé prendida la estufa.

Más razones para resfriarme.

En fin, estoy pensando en levantarme.

¿Qué hora es?

Ah, sí, nueve y un cuarto, de la mañana.

Y sigue nevando. Me pregunto hasta cuándo. Bueno, no sé por qué me sorprende, hace dos meses que no para la nieve.

Extraña primavera.

Bueno, gracias a la alcaldía, la nieve no tapa los rascacielos.

¿Qué hora es?

Ah, sí, nueve y veinte minutos.

Cinco minutos tan rápido. Cómo vuela el tiempo.

Me siento en mi cama con cubrecama naranjo, que se asemeja a un waffle. Busco con la mirada mis pantuflas, y me tengo que arrodillar para buscar en los otros lados.

Al final están al frente del mueble que sostiene mi televisión.

Adoro mis pantuflas, son como de gato recién nacido.

Ahora sí, con mis pantuflas puestas, me levanto, cruzo mi habitación y llego al baño.

Orino antes de entrar a la bañera, ya que ayer tomé un zumo de zanahoria antes de dormirme y estaba que me hacía.

Jalo de la cadena y me lavo las manos.

Me veo en el espejo e inspecciono mi cara. Luego, procedo a quitarme la ropa.

Primero me quito la parte de arriba del pijama, y luego la parte de abajo. Me quito las pantuflas y me meto a la ducha.

Es una ducha rápida, típica de las de los días de semana, obviamente no quiero pagar más de la cuenta en los gastos comunes.

Me paso el jabón de melón por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, me remojo en el chorro de agua tibia, luego echo shampoo de fresa a mis manos y las froto para pasarlo por mi cabello.

Ocupo un bálsamo y luego un shampoo anticaspa. Al final, giro la manecilla al agua fría y me cae un chorro de agua fría, para despertarme, y apago el agua.

Me seco y salgo del baño, con las pantuflas puestas.

Veo por la ventana y aún sigue nevando.

¿Qué hora es?

Ah, sí, nueve con veintisiete minutos.

Saqué mis nuevas cremas (esas que compré la semana pasada, las que tienen esencia del mar muerto), y me las esparzo por todo mi cuerpo. Luego masajeo con otra crema (de la misma esencia que la otra, solo que esta con "maravillosas flores exóticas del desierto y del amazonas") en mi cara, y me pongo mi ropa.

Una camisa blanca, un chaleco amarillo encima de la camisa blanca. Unas medias-calzas largas de color azul marino y unos botines altos, negros.

Me seco el pelo con la toalla, y un poco con el secador de pelo, y me coloco mi gorro azul.

Pinto mis labios con un pinta labios transparentes y veo la hora.

Nueve y treinta y tres minutos. Vaya, voy atrasada.

Pero qué más da, es el doceavo día que tratan de hacer que renuncie con tal de no pagarme el finiquito.

Ni loca renuncio al trabajo que me esforcé toda mi vida.

Ser escritora y a la vez, tener relación con la gastronomía.

Periodista de reseñas de repostería.

Vaya que no aprecian mi trabajo.

Bajo las escaleras porque el ascensor demora milenios en llegar al décimo octavo piso, y además está en mantención.

Presiono el piso 4, donde una señora se levanta a las 8 para vender café a la gente.

A precios baratos.

¡Vaya que le va bien a la señora con el oficio que encontró!

Le compro un "quitafrío" (de esos que tienen leche con un poco de whisky o ron (pido ambos en menor cantidad), miel y especias).

Salgo del edificio y me dirijo en línea recta, hacia el norte.

La calle está desierta. Obviamente, encuentran que las nueve y media es temprano, cosa que no es cierto.

Temprano es a las siete ya estar en mi oficina. Cosa que hacía antes de que intentaran hacer que renuncie.

Cuando voy doblando hacia la Quinta Avenida, choco con un joven moreno.

—Cuidado señorita..., ¡vaya Belle!—

—Buenos días, Toni—

—Luces fantástica—

—Gracias. ¿Qué haces?—

—Simples recados que piden "los rubios", ¿vas a la oficina?—

"Los rubios" son las personas que componen la directiva de nuestra empresa. Estoy dentro de esa directiva. Les decimos "los rubios" porque solo dos personas de la directiva no son rubias.

—Obvio—

—Claro, claro—

—¿Qué tipo de recados?—

Me muestra, mientras caminamos, una bolsa con sandwiches y crepés y cruasán y galletas. También señala con los ojos un cartón con diversos cafés.

—Claro, ellos no son capaces de comprarse su propio café—

—¿Sabes que también estás catalogando a tus hermanos?—

—Los primeros que se me pasan por la cabeza al decir eso—

¿Qué hora es?

—¿Toni, qué hora es?—

—Ellie..., claro, gracias—

—¿Y?—

—Cuarto para las diez—

—Claro, claro—

—Deberías comprarte un sistema operativo portátil, como yo, así sabrás siempre la hora. Es más, ¡les puedes poner nombres, y a veces conversar!—

—Estoy bien preguntando la hora y teniendo respuestas, gracias. Oye, recuerda que a Vincent le molesta un café frío por las mañanas—

—¿Entonces vamos más rápido?—

—Pero claro—

Caminando recto llegamos al destino.

Sorbía mi café con parsimonia casi obsesiva.

—¿Por qué quieres llegar temprano si ya te quieren despedir?—

—No, Toni, despedir es diferente a querer que renuncies—

—¿Entonces?—

—No sé, aún no logran que renuncie..., aún estoy trabajando, debo cumplir mis horarios—

—¿No que ya estabas en tu oficina a las siete?—

—Pero eso no era parte de mi horario—

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, viendo el vapor de mi café.

—Hoy escuché que, con tal de que renuncie el personal, van a subir las horas de trabajo—

—¿Sin aumento de sueldo?—

—Sin aumento de sueldo—

—Dijiste el personal, ¿no soy la única?—

—Creo que en la mesa de la directiva, sí, pero hay más gente a la que quieren sacar. Creo que quieren sacar a todo tu departamento—

—Vaya, no sé si sentirme halagada porque soy la única a la que quieren despedir en la mesa de la directiva..., digo, quieren que renuncie—

—Vamos Belle, no seas dramática—

—Que no sea dramática..., Toni, soy una de las fundadoras de este diario, me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad y me quisieron de vuelta, para volver a posicionar en la cima a Allegria Magazine, y ahora me quieren despedir—

—Bueno, sí..., es raro, pero–

—No los justifiques—

—Sí, señora—

—Además, recién me vengo a enterar que van a subir los horarios, y conformo la directiva de la empresa—

Al llegar, saludé a la recepcionista que, como los otros once días, se le cayó la sonrisa al verme.

Tal vez ya no sea importante en la empresa Allegria Magazine porque ya los hice ganar el premio al Mejor Periódico Semanal por quinta vez.

Sí, yo los hice ganar. Me fui y quedaron en la ruina, volví y los hice ascender en la red empresarial, y ahora me quieren sacar.

Subimos las escaleras, y en el quinto piso tomamos un descanso.

Terminé de sorber mi café.

—Belle, ¿por qué no nos subimos al ascensor?, sabes que no les gusta su café helado—

—Si quieres, te vas y digo que me lo pasaste porque te sentías enfermo, y digo que yo me demoré, así tengo más opciones de que me despidan—

—¿De verdad Belle?—

—Sí—

—¡Muchas gracias!—

—De nada—

Antes de que llegase al cuarto piso, se me ocurrió algo para salvarle el pellejo.

—¡Toni!—

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Hazte el enfermo frente a la recepcionista—

—¿De acuerdo...?—

Subí tres pisos más y decidí subir en ascensor hasta el piso veinticinco.

_Sala de Reuniones._

—Hola a todos, Ludwig, Gilbert, Vincent, Vash, Roderich, Feliks, Sven—

Todos me miraron con ojos acusadores, todos menos Feliks y Sven. Pero no son considerados como todos porque son minorías y porque no tienen opinión frente a los otros en cuanto el asunto es sobre mí, así que...

Todos me miraron con ojos acusadores.

—Toni no pudo venir, es decir, si vino, pero se sentía enfermo, así que me pasó sus cosas para que se las diese—

Les pasé el café, algunos más fríos que otros.

Café doble para Vincent y para Ludwig. Café vienés para Roderich. Café espresso para Vash. Café caribeño para Gilbert.

Vaya, los únicos aún tibios eran para Feliks y Sven, que pidieron Caramel macchiato.

¿Será coincidencia?

—Verdad que Toni me dijo que me apurara..., se me olvida que tengo mala memoria, lo siento mucho—

La risa de Sven fue sofocada como una tos.

Me senté entre Feliks y Sven.

—Vamos, prosigan de lo que estaban hablando—

Todos se acomodaron.

—¿Será que hablaban de cómo despedirte?—

—No te queremos despedir—

—Quieren que renuncie, Roderich—

—Danos fundamentos—

—Bajaron mi sueldo y subieron mis horas sin justificativos, reducen el espacio para mis columnas, y no solo las mías, si no la de todo mi departamento—

—¿Acaso te molesta que te suban las horas, si llegabas antes de los horarios?—

—No es que me moleste, es que necesito los fundamentos. Qué clase de argumento me das con "¿Acaso no te molesta?"—

Cretino.

—Son situaciones requeridas para la empresa..., Belle—

—Vaya, requerimientos por ser la quinta mejor empresa del país, llegando a estar entre las treinta primeras del continente—

La situación se pone incómoda por las siguientes horas, y entro en una discusión con Vicent y Ludwig.

Claro, Vash se mantiene neutral, Roderich es claramente disminuido por mis argumentos, y los demás se mantienen fuera.

Finalmente, la discusión pasa a conceptos generales de la empresa, quedando yo con las palabras en mi boca.

¡¿Cómo lo hicieron para cambiar de tema?!

Me mantuve callada, golpeteando con mis dedos mi antebrazo.

Al finalizar la reunión, me dirigí hacia mi departamento, en el último piso.

Las órdenes fueron claras, ya no quieren a mi departamento, ni a nuestras columnas, dentro se las ediciones próximas de Allegria Magazine.

Preparé a todos los trabajadores para informarles que la próxima edición sería la última, entonces que hiciéramos lo mejor que podíamos.

Hicimos un abrazo grupal y, entre lágrimas que no caían de los ojos, nos dispusimos a trabajar.

Generalmente me paraba de mi asiento y acariciaba mi garganta, ya que no podía hablar. Si hablaba, lloraría.

Mis compañeros me llamaban por consejos en sus reseñas, también con una pesadumbre en sus voces.

—Recuerden lo que dijo Vicente Espinel...

—La melancolía acomete a los holgazanes—decían, mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas

Los minutos pasaban y la gente se iba.

Los vidrios reflejaban el último suspiro del sol, cuando llegó el primer respiro de la luna.

Eran estos momentos cuando terminaba el trabajo, pero me quedaban horas para completar mi horario, que me ponía a escribir.

A escribir de todo. Continuar una novela dramática, crear recetas para postres.

Paseaba por los puestos sin personas, veía las fotografías que tenían en su escritorio, caminaba en la orilla con, de la mano con el ventanal.

A veces, solo a veces, veía mi vida al tirarme de la ventana.

Pero recuerdo que las estrellas son las lectoras de mi novela hecha persona, así que recapacito de esos sueños depresivos, y continúo caminando de la mano con el ventanal.

Aun en la noche, el blanco puro de la nieve se hace presente, contagia a los edificios que le dan la cara y todo es blanco, todo es como un cuento.

—Hola Belle...—

—Vaya, hola Toni—

Se sienta a mi lado, eso es lo que veo de reojo, porque no aparto mi mirada de la nieve en la calle.

Tiene algo en las manos, lo veo sujetar algo.

Mi atención se desvía.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Una botella de vino—

—Sí, pensé que querrías compartirla mientras veíamos la nieve—

—Pero no tengo copas aquí—

Hizo gestos, como si tomara de la botella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca—

—Descuida, quité las copas de decoración de Roderich—

—Eres todo un genio—

Y así pasamos la noche, tomando vino y observando la nieve, que no dejaba de caer.

Y también así fueron los últimos días de abril, y de mayo.

Y ahora en junio, me despierto en mi cama, con las dos piernas dentro de las sábanas; y fuera, a través de la ventana, veo que ya no neva.

Y recuerdo que el día anterior lograron despedirme.

Vaya, se demoraron un mes y dos semanas en lograrlo.

Me cubro hasta la punta de la nariz con mi cubrecamas naranjo.

Creo que es hora de cambiarlo, a uno verde que tengo.

Mi mente está vacía. No tengo ganas de hacer cosas. Creo que me estoy concentrando en un punto fijo del techo.

No sé cuánto me quedo así.

Friedrich Nietzsche dijo que si me quedaba mucho tiempo viendo a un abismo, el abismo pede ver mi interior.

¿Será que mi techo está viendo mi interior? Ojalá que no, ya que mi techo es el piso de mi vecino de arriba, y él espía cuando quinceañeras se bañan en la piscina.

Y sigo mirando al techo.

Suena el teléfono. No lo contesto. La grabadora se enciende

_"Hola, has llamado a Belle Janssens, en este momento estoy en el trabajo, por favor comunícate al ..."_

Vaya, debo cambiar el mensaje de mi grabadora.

—Hola Belle, sé que estás ahí. Espero que estés bien, preparando waffles, porque voy a ir a cenar contigo hoy. Hay mucho que conversar—

La voz del otro lado de la línea parecía la de Toni.

Oh, esperen, qué tonta, es la voz de Toni.

Creo que tiene razón.

Me siento en mi cama, desordeno mi cabello (más) y pienso dónde dejé mis pantuflas.

Claro, a los pies del velador de la izquierda.

Me levanto, ya con las pantuflas, y voy a preparar los dichosos waffles.

Me desconcentro, me voy de mi problemática cabeza cuando cocino. Podría algún día hacer las recetas que creé.

¡Cielos, casi quemo los waffles!

Minutos después, ya están listos.

Me baño y me pongo un vestido naranjo, como un color de un waffle. Me pongo unas sandalias bajas de color crema.

Me ato el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Salgo a buscar trabajo.

¿Pues dónde? A la colmena

La colmena es el sector financiero de la ciudad, abarca los grandes edificios y los rascacielos del centro de la Primera Avenida hasta la Sexta Avenida, y sus calles y pasajes aledaños.

La colmena estaba llena de esas máquinas de construcción, elevando aún más a los rascacielos, y creando más edificios gigantescos.

Obviamente, el sector residencial era muy caro y acomodado. Era muy difícil conseguir hogar por allí, y los gastos comunes (porque no habían casas en la colmena), ¡uff!

Bueno, para alguien que vive en la colmena y que ha perdido el trabajo, la situación es crítica.

Si no consigo trabajo en los siguientes tres días..., empezaré a buscar un nuevo hogar.

Voy a diferentes lugares, como el Centro de Periodismo Central, voy a los restaurantes cercanos y lejanos, busco en librerías, en pastelerías, en tiendas como promotora, en una editora de libros.

Pero nada.

Nada, nada, nada. Nada, ni un mísero trabajo.

Nada, siquiera como la gente que guarda bolsa en los supermercados, no hay cupos.

Nada, en las oficinas de periodismo, o lo que tenga que ver con escritura, quieren un currículum mayor, de mayor prestigio, más logros en mis escritos.

No me queda de otra, ir hacia los enemigos de Allegria Magazine.

—Lo siento, no hay nada que te podamos ofrecer—

Estoy frente al danés, dueño de El Periórdico 5 (periódico nórdico), la empresa que está posicionada encima de la nuestra.

... De la de ellos, quiero decir.

Voy hacia El Té Mañanero, pero hay siquiera menos posibilidades que en el anterior.

Vuelvo a mi casa, agotada y derrotada.

Mañana buscaré fuera de la colmena.

Voy al pasillo y abro la puerta del medio, la del frente del baño, la que se ve como la menos importante, pero es la más preciada.

La sala de la biblioteca, donde tengo mi computadora con mis novelas, poemas y todo lo demás.

Tengo dos muebles. El mayor, es el cual dejo los libros que he leído (desde mi infancia hasta la actualidad, ya que son los libros que pude llevarme de la casa de mis padres); y el menor mueble, del cual hay otros libros que no he leído.

Escojo uno al azar, ah, es uno que me pasó mi madre, que era de mi bisabuela, que lo encontró en las ruinas de una biblioteca asaltada por una revolución en el este.

Bueno, el libro, "_La suma de los días_", cuya autora es..., las letras están borrosas, pero se llama Isabel, Isobel.

De acuerdo, el libro. El libro está escrito de forma biográfico, donde la autora le cuenta sucesos a su hija fallecida.

Me encantan las novelas de este tipo, de las memorias que se hallan en las páginas.

Voy al sofá y empiezo a leer.

Escucho golpes en la puerta, y me doy cuenta que ya ha oscurecido.

Voy a abrir la puerta y veo a Toni.

—¿Huelo a waffles en esta casa?—

—Tu percepción del olor es increíble. ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?—

—Flores para la bella—

—Ya, y huelen a churros. ¿Los hiciste tú?—

—No, los compré de paso. No tuve tiempo, si tuviese tu tiempo lo habría hecho con gusto... Lo siento, Belle, no fue mi intención–

—No te preocupes, no me enojo porque eres así de despistado. Y bueno, tienes razón, ahora tengo tiempo de sobra—

Fui a la cocina y saqué los waffles del refrigerador, los calenté y les eché manjar y caramelo.

—¡Qué rico!—

Con Toni conversamos de todo y de nada a la vez. Su compañía, de verdad, me hace sentir mejor.

Terminados los waffles y los churros, prendimos la radio con volumen al mínimo, con canciones de un disco que ambos adoramos, y nos acostamos en la alfombra.

—¡Ah! Adoro tu alfombra, casi como de plumas—

—Si quieres te regalo una para tu cumpleaños—

—No, gracias, tengo tu alfombra como excusa para venir a verte—

Me acurruqué a su lado.

—¿Cómo..., cómo fue tu día?—

—Bien, en lo que se puede. Me desperté y levanté tarde, hice waffles, estoy contigo—

—Me refiero a –

—Oh, claro. Claro, busqué trabajos—

—¿Y?—

—Y..., no encontré—

—Oh—

—Sí, "oh"—

Miré el techo, al igual que Toni.

—Pero buscaste solo en la colmena—

—Sí, pensaba que era seguro encontrar uno—

—Pues tienes todos estos días para encontrar otros—

—Tengo máximo tres—

De reojo, vi como volvía su rostro hacia mí, con evidente pregunta hecha expresión.

—¿Tres?—

—Sí, tres. Ya sabes, aquí en la colmena, el que no paga, fuera. Tienen muchas reservaciones—

—Oh—

—Sí, "oh"—

—... ¿Tienes vino?—

—Claro, pero no manches la alfombra, el vino no sale—

—Trataré—

—Como digas—

Horas más tarde, un-casi-ebrio-Toni abandonó mi hogar.

Habiendo bebido vino, varias copas de vino, me senté en el sofá y me dormí.

Cuando desperté, mi primer impulso fue ir al baño.

Tenía ganas de vomitar y lavarme la boca.

Dejé la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y me bañé.

Me vestí y bajé los dieciocho pisos por la escalera y esperé a un trolebús, para que me llevara a diferentes sectores de la ciudad.

_—Lo siento, en este momento no necesitamos de más personal—_

Era la respuesta que estaba consiguiendo en todos lados.

Vaya mierda.

_¡Vaya mierda!_

Fui a las afueras y no encontré nada.

El único trabajo, sacar papas. Pero lo intenté, para demostrar un poco mi valor para ese trabajo, pero no rendí frutos.

—¿Se necesitan pelar papas?—

La señora contempló mis brazos, descubiertos por una camisa escocesa blanca sin mangas. Negó con la cabeza.

Vagué por la ciudad, y encontré una librería.

Abrí la puerta y sonó la campana.

Una joven con lentes me miró.

—Buenos días—

Su voz era melodiosa, casi como si fuese de una caja musical.

—Buenos días—

Para no parecer desesperada, divagué y paseé por los distintos estantes con libros, subí las escaleras, las bajé.

Unos eran sumamente interesantes, a decir verdad.

—Mi nombre es Lili y cualquier consulta que necesite, la puedo ayudar—

Me volteé y la llamada Lili me miraba con ojos de ven-y-te-abrazaré.

—Busco trabajo—

—Oh—

Sí..., "oh".

—¿Tiene algún cupo?—

—No estamos buscando–

—... Gente en este momento, lo sé, me lo han dicho desde la colmena hasta en un lugar donde se cosechan papas—

—Perdón, ¿la colmena?—

Creo que se me olvidó decir que "la colmena" también era un término que ocupábamos solo Toni y yo.

—Lo siento, el sector empresarial—

Los lentes se le empañaron, y su risa fue estruendosamente melodiosa.

—Vaya, qué nombre—

—Bueno, me debo ir a buscar..., trabajos—

Salí de la tienda escuchando la campana.

Iba caminando, con dolor en los talones, cuando el grito melodioso de Lili me llamó la atención.

Salía de la librería con un señor ya mayor.

—Señorita, si hay cupos para trabajar en la librería, pero hay un problema para usted—

—¿Un problema?—

El señor ya mayor, de pelo blanco y plata, con ojos de vasta experiencia y lectura, tapados por unos lentes ópticos, me miró.

—Al parecer Lili la ha visto en una portada de Allegria Magazine—

—Sí, yo trabajaba ahí, salimos en la primera portada—

—Pues el problema es que seguramente usted vive en el barrio empresarial—

Miré a Lili sin comprender.

—Señorita, esta librería es de trabajo voluntario, y lo máximo que le podrían pagar sería 1,95 euros la hora—

—Serían 351 euros mensuales—

Lili me miró dudosa, y el señor se rascó la nuca.

—No, lo está viendo de forma que le pagáramos las horas mensuales. Nosotros pagamos la hora semanal, por el mes—

—Eso sería...—

—87,75 euros, señorita—

—¡No puedo pagar mis gastos comunes con eso!—

—Por eso...—

—Bueno, lo que puede hacer es trabajar también conmigo en la panadería del frente—

Lili apuntó a una tienda.

—Los sueldos tampoco son grandes—

Conversamos un poco más de mi situación financiera, y acordamos que trabajaría allí, y también en la panadería.

Llegué a mi casa cuando el atardecer empezaba.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto?

Me esforcé tanto en Allegria Magazine...

Tomé la botella de vino que ayer bebimos con Toni.

Aún quedaba ese líquido embriagador.

Llevé las copas al lavavajillas, y saqué una limpia de mi estante.

Al pasar por el salón, vi mi alfombra con una pequeña mancha púrpura.

Cielos, manchamos la alfombra.

Fui hacia la sala de la biblioteca y me senté en el suelo.

Vertí el embriagador líquido en la copa.

Pensé en por qué quisieron despedirme. Logré tantas cosas ahí.

Logré encontrar mi trabajo perfecto. Mi situación perfecta. Mi bienestar, mi felicidad.

La primera en llegar, la última en irse. ¿Cuál fue el pensamiento?

Única mujer en la mesa de la directiva. Única mujer encargada de un departamento entero.

Instauré columnas especiales que hicieron un salto a la fama.

Y bueno, cuando vuelas, disfrutando del viento con los ojos cerrados, chocas y caes.

Ya tengo trabajo, dos trabajos, para ser exactas.

Pero aún así debo buscar otra casa.

Necesito un hogar, más que una casa.

Apoyé mi espalda contra el mueble mayor de la biblioteca.

Un sorbo de vino, una lamida de labios, un dulce sabor y ardor en la garganta.

Me paré y traje todos mis bolsos y mis maletas, las que siempre ocupé y las que tenía guardadas porque no las usé desde mi infancia.

Guardé todos mis libros y álbumes de fotos en una maleta roja y en otra verde. Guardé mi computadora en mi bolso. Traté de guardar mis sábanas y cubrecamas pero no pude, así que las puse en unas bolsas plásticas. Saqué todas mis cremas y mis cosas del baño y las puse en una maleta. Saqué todas las cosas de mi salón que pude, las decoraciones y la alfombra. Saqué los utensilios de cocina, los vasos y todo lo guardé en sus cajas.

Guardé mis ropas. Guardé todo lo que pude. Guardé el vestido que tenía puesto y me puse mi pijama y mis pantuflas.

La televisión, la radio, el refrigerador, todas esas cosas tendría que buscarlas mañana con un camión.

Qué bien que no tenía bodega.

Como pude, me llevé todas mis maletas y bolsos.

Las dejé en el hall, al lado de un sillón de recepción.

Me fui a despedir de la señora del cuarto piso que vende cafés.

Bajé nuevamente a recepción para la cara de pena del portero.

Se ofreció a ayudarme a dejar mis cosas en el trolebús, pero le dije que aún no me iba, haría una visita antes de dejar todo.

Caminé con mis bolsos y maletas más importantes, por si acaso, hasta llegar a la empresa con la que estaba familiarizada.

Subí hasta mi respectivo piso, el último, y lástima que no tuviese una copa con vino.

Vi todo con una cansada mirada. Observé todo con una apenada vista. Miré todo con una pasiva contemplación.

Bajé nuevamente, hasta recepción y vi a "los rubios".

Genial, al menos no estaba Toni para ver mi deplorable estado.

Sus miradas se fijaron en mí.

Mis hermanos, Sven y Vincent, se acercaron e intentaron hablar conmigo.

Bueno, algo así como un intercambio de palabras, nunca fue así. No abrí la boca en ningún momento.

Los evadí y salí de la construcción.

Como me sentía rebelde, iba a gritar una ofensa, pero era casi mi hogar, algo que construí, así que no lo hice.

Llegué a mi edificio, y ahora le acepté la ayuda al portero para cargar mis cosas.

Esperamos a un trolebús, el cual llegó dos minutos después.

Le di las gracias por todos los años y lo abracé.

Era hora de irme.

Bueno, una decisión estúpida, no tenía donde irme.

En el trolebús, llamé a la administración del edificio para avisarles que me iba, pero quedaban algunas cosas.

Dijeron que ellos pondrían el camión, que solo les diera la dirección.

Me fui lejos, tan lejos que llegué más lejos de donde cosechaban papas.

Había una cabaña, a la venta. Tenía que pasar un camino de tierra para llegar. Había un arroyo a su lado, y la vegetación casi la tapaba.

Casi como cuento de hadas, solo que la cabaña estaba en mal estado.

Bueno, entre la tormenta de mala suerte, tendría que llegar una nube con buena suerte.

Le pasé el dinero que pedía el señor (mucho dinero en comparación a lo que de verdad cuesta la casa) y me alojé en la cabaña.

Pequeña, sí.

Lo primero que hice fue poner sábanas en la mugrienta cama de madera.

Traté de dormir, pero no pude. Di muchas vueltas, pero no lo conseguía.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de tomar vino, así que saqué una maleta, saqué el vino de su caja y una copa de su empaque.

Sentía que mi vida iba en retroceso.

Un sorbo de vino, una lamida de labios, un sabor salado y dolor en la garganta.

Estaba llorando. Un río fluía lentamente de mis ojos.

Pero seguía sorbiendo vino.

Estoy en dicha. Según Victor Hugo, la melancolía es la dicha del infeliz.

Trato de recordar una frase de lágrimas que leí hace mucho tiempo.

Pero como soy yo, se me olvida que tengo mala memoria.

Al otro día, me encargo de arreglar toda mi cabaña, para convertirla en hogar.

La limpio, la ordeno, y saco las cosas de mis bolsos y maletas.

Llamo a la administración y les digo mi dirección.

Se extrañan de mi decisión de vivir aquí, más los de la administración que me conocían, ya que yo también estuve ahí un tiempo.

Ahora sí era una casa, y me pasé toda una tarde arreglándola. Así que saqué una silla y comencé a leer.

Sé que iba a ascender. Que iba a retomar mi vida desde aquí.

Al otro día, me levanté temprano, me bañé con agua tibia, pero aun así brotaban chorros fríos.

Comí algo frugal y fui a comprar pintura y tijeras de podar.

Conseguí pintura verde y blanca a un buen precio, pero no encontré tijeras de podar, así que le pedí a los señores que cosechaban papas las suyas.

Asombrados, me ofrecieron su ayuda, y mejoramos mi cabaña y mi jardín.

Gracias a ellos supe que el arroyo era una mezcla de una rivera y agua contaminada, así que los siguientes días tapamos de dónde provenía la contaminación.

Mi vida fluyó, subí.

Luego de unas semanas, trabajé sin la paga en la librería, y a veces me regalaban algún que otro libro.

En la panadería me convertí en una gran compañera con los que trabajaba, y logramos ascender a un mayor grado la tienda, así que los sueldos subieron.

Aun así, lloraba algunas noches, con una copa de vino en las manos.

Y recordaba todo tipo de frases.

En esas noches que lloraba, llegaban a mí la inspiración melancólica, así que me ponía a escribir.

Otros días, en el alba de los días, me ponía a cocinar y logré un pequeño negocio vendiendo diferentes almuerzos y postres a la gente que iba y venía.

Con el dinero ganado, compré asientos y sillas en el jardín para aquellos que querían comprar y quedarse conversando.

A veces Toni venía y seguíamos compartiendo tardes en la alfombra, con una copa de vino.

Esos días no preparaba comidas.

Un día, terminé mi turno en la librería y me despedí, y fui a mi casa.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras y llegué. Lo que hice fue sacar La suma de los días de la biblioteca y terminé de leerlo.

Me dio una sensación extraña, así que saqué mi bolso y me abrigué.

Caminé un rato y luego me subí a un trolebús.

Llegué al departamento de Toni.

Golpeé a la puerta pero nadie me abrió.

Me senté.

—Toni, sé que estás ahí—

Sentí unos pasos, pero nada.

—Toni, sé que estás ahí, sentado detrás de la puerta. Si quieres no me abras, podemos conversar tranquilamente así—

Un sonido ahogado. Toni reposaba su espalda en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó?—

Miré al techo, y también a una lámpara, pero más al techo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de mi amigo.

—Lovi se fue—

Lovi era el compañero de cuarto de Toni, y casi su hijo-hermano platónico.

—... Y me despidieron—

—Oh—

—Sí..., "oh"—

Ambos reímos al unísono.

Toni abrió la puerta, y vi sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Nos abrazamos.

—Vamos, sabes que estará bien, así es Lovi. Piensa positivo, Lovi encontró a alguien, tal vez en unos años más tengas sobrinitos—

Una risa ahogada.

—Piensa positivo, si a Lovi no le resulta, volverá. Piensa positivo, no se fue porque no te quiere. Piensa positivo, puede que ahora esté pensando en ti, y te venga a visitar horas más tarde—

—Gracias Belle—

—Anda, piensa positivo, si esto no hubiese pasado, no habría venido hoy a tu hogar. Mírame, fuiste testigo de todo lo que me pasó y estoy de pie—

Se alejó de mi abrazo y sonrió.

—Mira, acompáñame—

Lo tomé de la mano y presioné el botón del ascensor, mientras él cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Cuando llegó el ascensor, marqué el último nivel. Al llegar, salimos y lo tomé nuevamente de la mano.

Abrí la puerta de las escaleras y llegamos a la azotea.

Vimos las luces de la ciudad, de las estrellas, del mundo, de nosotros mismo.

Paseamos por la azotea viendo esas luces, encendían y llegaban a nuestra alma.

Nos sentamos.

—¿Sabes? Mi hogar en la cabaña nunca estuvo completo hasta que fuiste a visitarme—

Sonreíste.

—Tal vez seamos el hogar del otro—

Sonreí ante tal declaración.

Me entró una duda, ¿qué hora es?

Ah, si, no me importa.

Saqué de mi bolso la botella de vino y se lo mostré.

—No traje copas a la azotea—

—Bueno, tendremos que tomar de la botella—

—¿No que dijiste que nunca lo harías?—

—Cambié de parecer—

Como siempre, compartimos un buen rato tomando vino, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y vimos las luces.

* * *

**Alohaaas**

**5.389 palabras! Viva!**

**Qué tal les pareció? Bueno, les cuento de que va todo, me inspiré en la canción u dije como "Oh, Bel la pasará mal y Toni la 'mejorará'" pero la canción está cantada en "tú" y dije que Belle sería la protagonista, y no Toni, entonces me dije. "Bueno, que a Belle le pasen cosas malas, pero que se de cuenta que a Toni también le pasan cosas malas, entonces ella lo va a 'arreglar'".  
**

**El vestido amarillo es tomado de inspiración de: **aliexpress [punto] com [slash] item [slash] 567611539 [punto] html

**La cabaña (pero en la imagen es más pequeña) es tomada de inspiración de: **www [punto] mooseyscountrygarden [punto] com [slash] garden-journal-12 [slash] garden-yellow [punto] html

**Y esopoms :D**

**Seba20 fuera, sha!**


End file.
